


Старшие братья

by Redhead_Maniac



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Big Brothers, Brotherhood, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhead_Maniac/pseuds/Redhead_Maniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На пути в Атланту братья Диксоны попадают в пробку. Там судьба сталкивает их со сбежавшими из Бостона МакМанусами, но Мёрфи и Дэрил не попадаются друг другу на глаза. Три месяца спустя Святые вламываются в лагерь Диксонов, ушедших на охоту, и наконец зеркальные копии друг друга встречаются...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старшие братья

**Author's Note:**

> Возможный ООС, перелопаченный таймлайн, мат.  
> Мини, написанное для ФБ-2013.

Опять пробка. Сплюнув на землю, Мерл скрестил руки на груди. Ну просто охренеть не встать! Мерл как жопой чуял, что не стоило задерживаться в том крохотном городке. И посрать, что именно там они нахапали припасов на предстоящую неделю. С таким же успехом они могли грабануть любую сломавшуюся на шоссе семейку, зато не стояли бы сейчас, как истуканы, в этой вонючей пробке. — Эй, братишка, сгоняй посмотри какой хрен перегородил там дорогу! — Мерл властно махнул рукой в сторону забитого шоссе.

Судя взгляду, которым Дэрил одарил его исподлобья, младшенький не был отнюдь вдохновлён этой идеей.

— Сам сходи, ноги есть, — огрызнулся он.

Мерл расплылся в улыбке:

— Э-э нет, братишка! Хрена с два я оставлю свой байк среди толпы мародёров.

Дэрил посмотрел на брата, как на полоумного. Ну точно вспомнил матерные сожаления Мерла о том, что они не грабанули первую попавшуюся семейку. Котелок, обозвавший кастрюлю посудой.

Мелкий засранец.

— Давай-давай, шевели булками, Дэрилина! Я не собираюсь торчать тут весь день!

Довольно ухмыльнувшись, Диксон-старший посмотрел во след удаляющемуся брату, и, облокотившись на бампер старенького Форда, принялся разглядывать толпу, повылазившую из машин на дорогу. В особенности его заинтересовала одна парочка, чья ругань перекрывала весь шум вокруг.

— Какого чёрта, Коннор! Оторви свою зажравшуюся задницу и сходи сам!

— Да как ты говоришь со старшим братом?!

— Что? Ты? Старше? Да подавись моим ботинком! Мы оба знаем, что старший я!

— Ну вот чё ты упрямишься, осёл!

— От осла слышу!

Мерл удивлённо гоготнул, жалея, что не видит героев развернувшегося спектакля. На секунду воцарила напряжённая тишина, а потом всё тот же голос продолжил:

— Да ну тебя в жопу, бля! — и что-то громко брякнуло.

— Иди уже!

— Ну и пойду!

Вытянув шею, Мерл попытался разглядеть быстро двигающуюся фигуру, с завидной манёвренностью огибающую машины, неподвижными надгробиями застывшими на асфальте. К его великому сожалению из-за солнца, светившего прямо в глаза, ему удалось поймать взглядом только широкую спину и короткие тёмные волосы.

Задумчиво посасывая нижнюю губу, Мерл со вздохом оттолкнулся от нагретого металла капота и дёрнул за ручку дверцы. Стоять снаружи было слишком жарко, а сопляк кажется не торопился возвращаться назад.

Когда Мерл уже поставил ногу в салон, собираясь залезть внутрь, за спиной послышался настойчивый кашель.

— Приятель, у тебя случаем зажигалки не найдётся? — Мерл так и замер, с удивлением узнав голос одного из «актёров», который только что устраивал концерт.

Быстро решив, что матерящийся человек не может составить плохую компанию на пять минут, Диксон-старший протянул руку к бардачку и вытащил оттуда одну из зажигалок Дэрила.

— Держи, клоун. — Мерл насмешливо фыркнул, когда мужик чуть не выронил брошенную ему зажигалку.

— Спасибо. — буркнул незнакомец.

Как там его называл второй? Кенни?

Мерл неодобрительно уставился на синеватое изображение девы-Марии, вытатуированное на шее чужака.

— Ты из этих, да? — Диксон кивнул на рисунок, не скрывая презрения в голосе.

Кенни недоумённо нахмурил брови, чиркнув колёсиком зажигалки и сделав глубокую затяжку.

— Ну, типа белый католический ирландец, — пояснил Мерл, забирая зажигалку из протянутой ему руки.

Незнакомец выдохнул, и Мерл был готов поставить сто баксов на то, что он кончил. Глумливо засклабившись, Диксон спросил:

— Давно не курил, да?

Ирландец усмехнулся и кивнул.

— Часа четыре как минимум. Сраный Мёрфи, посеял нашу вторую зажигалку, а прикуриватель сдох.

Видимо, Мёрфи это тот, что пошёл в ту же сторону, что и Дэрил.

— Твой дружок? — Мерл скандально поиграл языком.

Лицо Кенни исказилось в такой гримасе ужаса и откровенного отвращения, что Диксон-старший зашёлся лающим смехом.

— Нет, приятель, ну ты даёшь... Фу, господи, спаси и сохрани, — ирландец поспешно перекрестился, подняв взгляд к голубому небу. — Этот придурок мой брат.

— А-а... Понимаю, у меня тоже братишка есть.

Кенни шмыгнул носом, сделав очередную затяжку.

— Младший?

— Ага, — с энтузиазмом подтвердил Мерл. — Что-то его черти долго носят...

— У меня тоже. Родились в один день.

— Двойняшки что ли?

— Нет, тройняшки, блин. — ухмыльнулся Кенни. — Как тебя, приятель?

— Мерл Диксон, — Мерл скептично глянул на протянутую руку.

— Коннор. Коннор МакМанус.

Таки ирландец. Ай, да какая, к ебеням, разница... Сплюнув, Диксон крепко схватил собеседника за руку, возвращая рукопожатие.

— Эй, Коннор, куда ты блядь пропал?! — разнёсшийся над шоссе возмущённый голос заставил Коннора зубасто улыбнуться и прищуриться.

— А это меня. Спасибо за огонёк, приятель! — и, не дожидаясь ответа, Макманус развернулся и пошёл на голос, петляя между заглушенными машинами.

 

*

— Ну где тебя так долго носит!

Мерл недовольно скривился, окинув вернувшегося спустя двадцать минут Дэрила цепким взглядом. Младший что-то неразборчиво буркнул, жуя кончик незажженной сигареты. Похлопав себя по карманам, Дэрил нахмурился и полез в салон Форда, открыв бардачок.

— Эй, где моя зажигалка?

— Да так, один радужный лепрекон подкурить попросил.

— Мерл, где моя чёртова зажигалка?! — Дэрил кинул на брата хмурый взгляд.

— Да держи, держи. Разорался тут.

 

*

Через три месяца Диксоны сидели у костра и освежёвывали пойманных белок, когда за спиной раздался хруст подлеска.

Младший моментально схватился за арбалет, а Мерл потянулся за ружьём. Приложив палец к губам, Дэрил жестом просигнализировал, что пойдёт на шум. Мерл коротко кивнул, с напряжением вцепившись в ружьё и чувствуя знакомый прилив адреналина.

Слизнув выступивший над губой пот, Мерл щёлкнул предохранителем, в любой момент готовый разнести вонючим мертвецам головы. Чего он не ожидал, так это громкого вопля брата.

— Какого хрена! — раздалось из кустов.

Удивлённо нахмурившись, Мерл осторожно шагнул вперёд, ожидая чего угодно.

— Эй, эй, полегче! —кажется, к ним на огонёк заглянули не ходячие, а живые.

Через пару секунд в прицеле Диксона-старшего появился блондин с поднятыми руками, за ним — идущий в такой же позе Дэрил, а за тем... Еще один Дэрил.

— Это что за херня... — ошеломлённо выдохнул Мерл, борясь с желанием протереть глаза. Как пить дать, он перегрелся под грёбаным солнцем Джорджии.

— О! Дружище! — восторженно вскрикнул блондин, на что второй Дэрил низко гаркнул — Руки! — и ткнул арбалетом впередиидущую копию себя.

— Лады-лады, спокойно! — с неподобающим ситуации весельем сказал блондин, и тут Мерл опознал его как ирландца, попросившего у него на шоссе зажигалку три месяца назад.

— Дьявол меня подери! Неужто ты выбрался, Клоун?!

— Мерл, ты их знаешь?

— Блондинчика помню! Это он подкуривал от твоей любимой зажигалки, братишка.

— А второй? — Дэрил с арбалетом кивнул на безоружного Дэрила.

— Опаньки, ты тоже его видишь?

Пленник насмешливо поднял верхнюю губу.

— Нет, блядь, я твоя белочка!

Ого! Он ещё и говорил! Причём если бы не ирландский акцент, его голос ничем бы не отличался от Диксона-младшего.

— Братишка, опускай свою игрушку. А ты, белочка, валяй сюда, к костру. Дай мне тебя осмотреть... Дэрил, сними со второго оружие. Уверен, у них что-то есть.

Молча засопев, Дэрил перекинул арбалет за плечо и быстро обшарил Коннора.

— Эй, слушай, а полегче нельзя? — попытался возмутиться ирландец. — Я конечно знаю, что у меня великолепная задница, но чувак, меня щас блеванёт. Это ж как если бы Мёр...

— Заткнись. — не выдержав, зашипел Дэрил, наконец отходя от Коннора с конфискованным пистолетом и ножом.

Тем временем Мерл с ребячьим восторгом вертел Мёрфи во все стороны.

— Ну ты глянь, бля, вылитый ты, братиш! Даже блядская родинка в том же месте... Хаер бы отрастить подлиньше и родная мамка не различила б!

— Угу, только я не ирландец.

— Да я б тебя придушил ещё в люльке, родись ты сраным лепреконом по ту сторону радуги!

Дэрил фыркнул.

— Спасибо, брат.

— Всегда рад, — клыкасто улыбнулся Диксон-старший.

— Вы ещё долго трепаться будете, деревенщины? — подал голос Коннор.

— Сколько надо, петушок. Чего ты хотел, а? Подкрались к нашему лагерю, ни привета, нихуя... А если б пулю в лоб, м?

— Давай, попробуй! — неожиданно отскочив зарычал Мёрфи, сжимая руки в кулаки.

Мерл уж было собирался навалять этому борзому сопляку, когда в назревающий конфликт вмешался Коннор.

— Мёрф, блядь, успокойся, — старший Макманус уверенно положил руку брату на плечо, удерживая на месте.

Мерл стоял, изумлённо подняв одну бровь и уперевшись в землю ружьём. Дэрил маячил у кустов мрачной тенью, стреляя хмурые взгляды на своего двойника.

— Ладно. Пиздуйте сюда, Маккаквастам. Гинесса не обещаю, но жареной бельчатины у нас навалом.

Мёрфи с отвращением скривил лицо, а его брат загорелся восхищением.

— Не врёшь?! У вас есть свежее мясо?!

— Мерл, какого чёрта... — попытался возразить Дэрил, но Диксон-старший поднял руку в универсальном жесте молчания.

— Расслабься, Дэрилина. Жрачки у нас навалом, а вот хорошей компании нихуя. К тому же, раз эти лепреконы не сдохли за три месяца, чует моя жопа, что они будут неплохим дополнением к группе. — Мерл гоготнул. — Твой дружок Рик явно обрадуется.

Скрипнув зубами, Дэрил опустил голову и быстро пошёл к костру, бухаясь на притащенное бревно.

Впервые за долгое время Мерл радовался совместной вылазке на охоту. В конце концов, не один же он должен быть матерящейся, темпераментной сволочью в группе! А чуйка подсказывала, что с этими братьями они ох как споются...

И не важно, что он ошибался.

Кто же мог знать, что один из ебучих лепреконов возьмёт Дэрила под своё крыло, возомнив вторым младшим братом? И что у Мерла внезапно появится конкурент, куда более верный, мягкий и любящий по отношению к «брату»? Что Дэрил однажды бросит Мерлу в лицо — Ты никогда, слышишь, никогда не обращался со мной как с братом! Как это делает Коннор! — и что это будет последней оброненной фразой на многие месяцы, потому что однажды Рик прикуёт разбушевавшегося Мерла на крыше Атланты наручниками...

Но всё это — другая, более длинная история. А пока что Мерл смеялся, хлопал Коннора по плечу и не обращал внимания на обеспокоенные, нервные взгляды Дэрила, сидящего поодаль и до утра не проронившего ни одного слова.


End file.
